


Here comes the Devil

by Tragicbitchdoesntknowwhattodowithherlife



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ( nothing hard for the moment), Abuse, F/M, I'll add some tags later, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, but it starts to disappear during the story, i'll add other tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragicbitchdoesntknowwhattodowithherlife/pseuds/Tragicbitchdoesntknowwhattodowithherlife
Summary: Nobody recognizes your genius ? Not even your Family ? You look for a meaning to your existence ?Kenning Flugslys has the solution, crash in the manor of the most feared villain of the universe and realize it after you gave him your soul.Honestly Flug couldn't say if this  was the best thing that happened in his life, or the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! This is my first fanfiction, excuse me for the mistakes, english is not my first language
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy

** Prologue : **

Since his younger age , Flug hated people and society. He thought society’s rules was stupid and its people as dumb as those rules.

Except him.

Him, Kenning Flugslys, was a genius with a high IQ.

Unfortunately, people didn’t recognize it.

His parents didn’t care about him and were focused on his brother, which was for them the perfect child.

The worst was at school, his classmates wouldn’t stop mocking him calling him a nerd and weak because of his physical appearance-indeed, he was very skinny in contrary to his brother-, they took advantage of him being unable to fight back for bullying him.

Flug being naturally anxious, it didn’t help and at the time of junior high school, it got worse. The boy started to have panic attacks and his hatred towards humanity was getting bigger and bigger. He swore to himself that one day he would take revenge on them.

So, when he learnt that the greatest villain in the universe opened a school with at the end the opportunity to join his organization. Flug didn’t think twice before joining it.

Flug came from a famous family of heroes and as surprising as it could be his parents didn’t care he entered in a school for villains, it was mainly because his parents didn’t even read the paper and had signed it without knowing. Which was showing how much they cared for their son.

Even if there, his genius was more recognized, he was still bullied by his classmates, especially by a certain Nicole, but it didn’t prevent him from enjoying his schooldays. Chemicals and biology classes were far more different from other schools, they were testing on living subjects and using dangerous chemicals.

Apart from school, Flug or the planes-passionate genius he was, managed to get a pilot licence. Soon came the time of graduation and the time when Black Hat would choose his new assistant.

The boy had never seen Black Hat, he had only heard of his achievements. It was impressive but nothing else. He didn’t understand why everyone seemed to admire him so much.

Finally, it came that Black Hat didn’t choose anyone telling that nobody was worthy enough to work with him.

“What an ego” Flug thought. However, he didn’t mind. He had a great time at this academy and would soon take his revenge. He would think about what he wanted to do after this, later.

To celebrate his graduation, he had planned to steal a plane. A few days later, he was driving this plane making aerobatics above the town. He never knew what did he fuck up but, in any case, it caused the plane to crash in a building.

Everything went black.

\-----------------------------------------------

When the boy opened his eyes, everything was blurred. He decided to look for his goggles which would protect his eyes from the chemicals emanated by the broken plan, feeling his surroundings with his hands, but he didn’t feel anything, and by anything he didn’t mean just his surroundings but HIS ALL BODY.

Ken started to hyperventilate, he needed his medicines, and remembered everything, the aerobatics, the building, the crash.. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

“Looking for this ?”

Flug heart beats accelerated. He raised his head with difficulty.

In which seemed to be the plane’s debris was standing a tall black silhouette. The voice was hoarse, with what seemed to be a old English accent, so Flug assumed that the person in front of him was a man. He had something in his right hand.

Flug wanted to answer but couldn’t because of his current state. Then it sounded like the man could hear his thoughts.

“ Oh pardon me, I should have known the crash would impact your body”

The dark silhouette came closer and Flug could see that the man was wearing a hat as well as a wide smile.

The boy shivered as he felt a cold-talonned hand touch his face.The following seconds Flug was able to move and speak again and he also wasn’t hyperventilating anymore.

“ H-How ..?” He was stunned.

“ Huush , a magician never reveals his tricks”

Flug raised his head and held back a scream when he saw his benefactor face. Oh god, he was terrifying, his face was grey and devoid of nose. He had a wide-sharpened grin on his face, even for sexual purpose he wouldn’t like to be bite by this creature.

The man held his googles to Flug.

Flug couldn’t help but shivered.

The man seemed to notice it.

“ Calm down, I don’t bite” The creature smile widened as he spoke. Ah, ah very reassuring. A million of scenarios went by Flug’s mind. What if the creature wanted to kill him? Or eat him? What if he was going to torture him for years ? Or worse, was this creature going to turn him into a sexual slave and torturing him with bad jokes and then eat him alive ? What if-?

“ Are you okay ?”The husky voice interrupted his thoughts.

“ Oh yeah, I’m fine thanks” That’s when Flug realized.” Sorry about the house and the plane, I’ll do anything to pay the damages back.” Uh, anything but become his next meal or his sexual slave. Maybe a blow job but nothing else. Honestly, he didn’t want to know what was in this creature’s pants.

“ What can you do ?”

Oh. It was time to impress his interlocutor.

“ Well sir, I’m a genius, I have a IQ of-“ The creature cut him off.

“ Get straight to the point before I kill y-argh”

He coughed.

“ I mean , please.”His tone was falsely smooth.

Did he just threaten to kill him ? Oh god. But everything would be fine isn’t it ? He was a genius he could do a lot of things very well even a blow j- whatever.

“ I hacked a few big companies system, stolen planes, I can resolve difficult maths problems, I’m polyglot I know French, Chinese, German and a lot of other languages but there’s too much to list. I do also amazing blowjobs but I don’t think it interests you. When I have time I create explosives or weapons. Once, I destroyed an airplane in function. Oh god, I was arrested so much times, but I always managed to escape thanks to my incredible IQ.” Flug didn’t mind listing his crimes because he had the feeling the creature was everything but a hero.

“ Impressive ! You’re hired !” cried out the creature.

“W-what..” Flugslys was astonished. Nobody ever told him when speaking about his abilities that it was impressive. Usually, they cut him off before he finished or telling him that they don’t care.

“You heard it, you’re hired. I want you to work for me. Thanks to my incredible powerfulness and to your high IQ, we will spread evil in the world !”

The genius started to think about it.

Before the lack of answer the creature kept going.

“ Of course you’ll be paid.”

It sounded fair to him, he didn’t know what to do with his life and since he failed to get hire by the greatest villain in the world, he could work for another villain and get his revenge against the world. Plus, he owned this villain a favour for having destroyed a part of his house.

“ Well, okay.”

The dark man held him a hand and Flug caught it.

“ Follow me”

Flug obeyed.

The strange man presented the mansion. It was gigantic. Kenning couldn’t help but was very excited learning he would have his own lab and could carry out dangerous experiments without restriction.

During the visit Flug was getting less and less scared of the creature. Instead, many questions jostled in his minds. Who was this man ? What was he ?

They talked mostly about Flug’s life. Flug tried to give as less informations as he could. Especially the fact he was coming from a famous family of heroes. His interlocutor seemed to notice it. But don’t say anything about it. He mentioned having studied at BH academy but admitted he didn’t know first who was this Black Hat but heard about his accomplishments.

For a fraction of second, Ken would have sworn that the creature seemed offended.

The boy kept talking, he explained he would have loved working for the greatest villain in the world but life decided it would not happen. Flug said he was okay with this because the guy seemed too demanding.

A second offended look. What the fuck with this guy ?

They finally spoke about something else as music and literature.

Progressively, the young man started to find his future employer very _attractive._ He shook his head, no it was just charisma nothing more.

They final arrived to the office. The dark being stopped.

“ Ready to sign this contract ?”

Why was he even asking this ? It was just a simple contract of employment. Isn’t it ?

They entered in the office and the eldritch made appear a paper in his hand which revealed to be the contract. He couldn’t help but was fascinated.

Flug read the contract.

**_ Contract _ **

**_By signing this contract you accept the following rules:_ **

  1. **_Work 24/7_**
  2. **_Always obey the master_**
  3. **_Never lied to the master_**
  4. **_Never dispute the master’s orders and choice_**
  5. **_Follow all the rules.( No love in this mansion)  
_**
  6. **_You can’t leave without the master’s authorization_**
  7. **_You accept to offer your soul until the end of the contract._**



Kenning had never seen a work’s contract before however he thought it was weird. No love ? What did it mean ? He assumed his future employer didn’t want people to have a sex on the work’s place. Pretty understandable.

Work 24/7, he guessed it was because he would reside in the mansion during the contract.

He didn’t have any problems with the other rules. Except, the last rule, his soul.

What the fuck did it mean ?

Flug thought about asking but in any case he had no choice. He had to repay the damage.

Poor Kenning Flugslys. Anyway, he shouldn’t have crashed in this mansion in the first place.

“What are you waiting for ?”

He looked at the creature. God, he was smiling, it wasn’t a normal smile, it was more of a predatory smile. There was undoubtedly something wrong with this contract but Flug couldn’t refuse, he was cornered and the monster in front of him knew it.

The young man gulped and as he signed the contract he hoped the creature didn’t plan to eat him.

Kenning gave the paper to his new boss.

The eldritch got up making Flug flinched. The other seemed to notice it and grinned viciously, he then offered his hand to shake.

The young man took it shivering, god, this creature was making him anxious.

“It’s a pleasure to work with you Doctor Flug. Thanks to my incredible evil person and your genius we’re going to rule the world.” He added with lower but threatening voice. ”Don’t make me regret”.

But Flug didn’t really hear the last part. Holy god, he recognized his genius. Finally, SOMEONE recognized it.

“ Oh, and by the way, Welcome to Black Hat Organization Doctor~. Now, go start working I’ll see you later”.

He called him Doctor, Kenning could already say he was going to love working here, plus his boss’s voice was so charming, he loved the way he was saying his name it was so ho- Okay, stop there Flug that’s your boss.

« Yes, Jefe ! » , before walking out the man turned towards his employer.

“Uh Boss ?”

“ What ?”He growled.

Flug decided to not pay attention at the aggressivity in his voice. _He must be tired_ , he thought.

“ Can I have something to cover my head ? Since I used to be an identity thief, I don’t anyone to see my face.”

“ You don’t need it. You’re under my protection.”

“ As far as I know you can’t rescue me at any time, and I’ll feel more comfortable with something on the head, I’m sure in the future the fact that nobody has seen my face will turn to our advantage !”

Everything Flug said was true, but they only were minor reasons to hide his face. He would explain the main reason to his employer later.

“ Great.” The creature growled before snapping his fingers.

A sandwich bag appeared.

Flug flinched first because it remembered him bad memories, second was it a hidden message ?

The monster licked his lips.

God.

“ What are you waiting for ? Take it.”

Shivering, Flug took the bag.

“T-thanks sir.”

He decided it would be better to remember their previous discussion. His genius was recognized !

Putting his paper bag on the head, he walked out happily of the office and went to the lab, so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realized the lab was a part of his plane.

As he was designing the first inventions, Flug realized he should put the name or the symbol of the organization on it.

He tried to remember the name. What did his boss say before Flug leaves the office ? Oh yes, _Welcome to Black Hat Organization Doctor_. With that sexy voice of his. Enough, Ken you have the name of the organization.

Here we’re the name was Black Hat Organization.

Wait.

Black Hat ?

That was when Flug realized.

The offended looks made more sense now and his boss was wearing a BLACK top HAT. How could he have missed it ?

His boss was THE Black Hat. God.

The idea was making Flug more anxious than he was.

Though, the said Black Hat recognized his genius.

The doctor got back to work whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug has a panic attack and a ball is about to come. Black Hat has to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make longer chapters , hope you'll enjoy this one

A few months had past since Flug had started working for Black Hat.

Flug would lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy working here, but he would also lie if he said he wasn’t scared. Of course, it was normal when your boss was The Black Hat but the fact was that Black Hat was getting more and more violent. Indeed, he would sometimes threaten to kill him or abuse him physically and mentally, no need to say that it didn’t help Ken’s anxiety.

Due to the stress and the lack of sleep, the scientist had experienced panic attack almost twice a week, luckily, he always managed to calm down before Black Hat appeared.

But today wasn’t his day. First, he had woken up late, at **9:02 a.m.** exactly, instead of 6:00 a.m. He had a project and only 40 minutes to get it done before meeting Black Hat at 10:00 A.M. It was impossible, he needed at least two hours to finish.

The poor boy started panicking. What was going to happen ? Was Black Hat going to kill him ? If not, he would surely send him in the dimension of horrors like he had done last time ? Black Hat never threatened Flug to do it, but the thing the young man feared the most was the idea of Black Hat eating him alive.

Many times, Flug had surprised his boss giving him a weird look and sometimes licking his lips while watching him. He didn’t want this to happen.

Flug’s breath was getting shorter and everything was spinning around him, before his vision got blurred he looked at the time.

**9:55 A.M.**

He would be lucky if he made it alive.

Meanwhile, Black Hat was waiting in his office, he looked at his pocket watch.

**10:03 A.M.**

Flug was late. Flug was never late.

Black Hat growled in annoyance, the scientist better had a good reason or he would have to suffer the consequences.

The creature teleported himself in the lab, he was about to ask some explanations to his doctor but stopped when he saw broken chemicals glasses and some toxic substances lying on the ground. He knew Flug was in the room, he could sense his presence but couldn’t find him.

The eldritch closed his eyes and focused, smelling the air with his tongue. He finally heard sobs, they were coming from Flug’s dressing.

Black Hat opened it to find the human curled up on himself, shuddering and crying.

How pathetic and disgusting.

“ Flug-“

The scientist cut him off screaming, he was barely understandable but Black Hat managed to catch some words.

“Pl- Boss I-NO LEAVE ME ALONE-, I-I…sorry. D-d-don’t kill me, I k-know I- deserve it BUT PLEASE”

The creature was astonished.

“ What the fuck Flug I wasn’t-“

“ I WOULD DO ANYTHING…I disapugh my pare- I wont di-“

“ Stop this, you pathetic and useless being and get back to work !”

Black Hat was getting angrier, he was about to grab Flug by the neck and threaten him when this one caught a piece of glass.

Black Hat laughed.

“ Do you really think you can hurt me with this ? How disappointing”

“ I-If I kill myself I won’t disappoint you a-nymore”

_Wait.What ?_

Black Hat caught Flug’s arm with his tentacle before he could hurt himself. That’s when he realized that the human wasn’t himself at all. Flug was scared of death. Everything he said didn’t make any sense.

Flug was struggling, screaming and kicking the air. The creature had to add a few more tentacles to maintain him in place.

He looked at Flug with attention tilting his head. He had the feeling to have already seen this somewhere. Oh? Was it this thing that humans called a panic attack ?

What people were doing to calm this ? As far as he could remember, they told the person to calm down and acted nice with them..ugh. Though, Black Hat had to try, he couldn’t risk losing his only employee who -he must admitted- was doing a not so bad job at the organization.

“ Flug I order you to breath”

Flug obeyed and seemed to calm down.

Before starting to scream, crying and struggling again.

Well…Time to act nice.

“ Flug everything is-ugh okay. Nobody’s going to hurt you except me of course. You’re under my protection, remember I’m the greatest villain in the world, no one can stop me”.

Flug didn’t listen, he was still agitated.

It was starting to piss Black Hat off. One option was left. He hated this but he had to. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

“ For business” He said before taking Flug in his arms. Astonished the scientist stop moving. The eldritch caressed Flug’s back whispering things to his ear.

“ Everything is okay Kenny. Nobody is going to hurt you, I won’t hurt you. I promise. I’m a man of my words. Now, calm down. I’m not going to kill you.”

The human’s breath was getting more and more regular.

Flug finally calm down and looked around.

He then remembered he was being hugged by someone, and this someone was none other than Black Hat. He suddenly felt the shame and the guilt possessed him.

Him and his fucking disease. He had been bothering his parents at the time with it. They had never said anything but he had always known deep inside they regretted to have him.

He had realized it at his brother’s birthday, to rapidly talk about his brother he was the perfect child that everyone loved. Once, as his brother was celebrating his 14th Birthday, Flug had a panic attack and he could have sworn he had seen everyone in the room rolling their eyes and sigh.

Flug, whatever he did, bothered everyone even when he tried his best not to. And now, he had forced The Greatest Villain in the Universe, a pure creature of evil, to hug him.

He really deserved to be beaten to death.

“Are you done yet with all this bullshit ?”

Black Hat’s question interrupted his thoughts.

“ Uh…Yes sir. Thanks you”

Black Hat let out a snarl and stood up getting the scientist to stand by the same occasion.

Flug closed his eyes waiting for the hits to fall.

“ What are you doing Flug ?”

The human opened his eyes looking Black Hat in the eyes.

“ I deserve to be beaten after what happened.”

He was shaking but resigned.

He saw Black Hat licking his lips. He flinched, was he planning to eat one of his arms or something ? It wouldn’t make any sense since he needed his arms to work. Maybe an organ ? A lung or a kidney ?

“ What the fuck Flug, you’re so weird.” Black Hat said.

He rolled his eye and walked towards the door.

“Get back to work”

“Uh..Jefe ?”

“What ?”

“ I’m sorry you had to do this I’ll-”

Black Hat cut him off.

“ I did it by necessity. We have clients tonight and I need you to be functional. That’s all. I’m expecting you by 3:00 in my office. Make sure this kind of situation never happens again or at least don’t hinder business.”

He then stepped out of the room.

Despite, his intense feeling of weakness and tiredness after what had happened, Flug got back to work.

Black Hat looked at his reflection ( his handsome reflection) in the window.

He couldn’t believe he had done this even if it was for business. But what he couldn’t believe the most was Flug’s reaction saying he deserved to be beaten.

He had known masochistic people during his long existence but as surprising as it was he never met someone acting like Flug whereas they must have a lot of them in the world. They might mainly be good guys.

Generally, the villains who had worked for him in the past had taken a certain pleasure out of this. But Flug didn’t seem to. Or when they don’t they wasn’t standing in front of him, looking at him right in the eyes, they were more like hugging themselves in a corner like the pathetic creatures they were. Though, there was no doubt Flugslys was scared Black Hat could feel it.

What was also surprising, was that Flug apologized himself when the eldritch was about to leave the room. When He was LEAVING, Black Hat wasn’t expecting any excuse knowing Flug couldn’t control what had happened. He didn’t need it but Flug did it. It had been pleasing though.

What was more intriguing was the way the man flinched every time the creature licked his lips. Was he expecting Black Hat to eat him in punishment ? Of course, Black Hat was tempted to do it sometimes, but it was rare…Ok, maybe not so rare. Flug’s fears were delicious, he couldn’t wait taste a bit of Flug some days.

Deep inside he was expecting Flug to make a serious mistake like betraying him or being about to die, so he could…Oh hell, he was drooling again. He shouldn’t think of this. Flug was important for business and maybe for what he was planning.

He grinned evilly.

Flug seemed to be an interesting creature and Black Hat couldn’t wait to know more about him.

A few weeks later, Flug was happily eating his pancakes when Black Hat entered violently in the room. The man flinched and tried to put his paper bag back.

“ What the fuck Flug, I’ve seen your ugly face at the second you crashed in this mansion, no need to hide.”

Flug was feeling dumb.

“ Anyways, we have a meeting tomorrow night.”

“ Oh ?”

“ Don’t ‘Oh’ me or I’ll slaughter you.”

“ Sorry, boss.”

“ Now shut up Flug, so, I was saying. It’s not a normal meeting, no like those we use to go. It’s a ball Flug.”

The scientist gulped. Ball meant dancing, and Kenning hated dancing because he didn’t know how to.

“ S-sir, will I be forced to dance ?”

“ That’s a ball idiot, of course you’ll have to dance. Should I kill you and find someone smarter than you ?”

“ uh..Sorry sir, I-I’ll dance if this is your wish.”

“ Flug you’re so weak . Stand for yourself.”

“ But last time I did it you punched me in the stomach”

“ Oh right. Well, not in front of me.”

The two of them were silent.

When Black Hat spoke again.

“ Flug. You know how to dance right ?”

“ uh…More or less ?”

“ You don’t know how to dance and this is the reason why you seemed so reluctant to dance.”

“ Uh yes.”

Black Hat sighed.

“ Go take your suit and join me in my office.”

“Uh but I’m eat-”

“ Are you discussing my orders Flug ?”

“ No sir. Sorry.”

“ Great, I’m expecting you in five minutes”

“ Hum.. Sir ?”

“WHAT ?!” Black Hat growled.

“ I-I don’t have any suit.”

The scientist was sweating a lot. He knew, but couldn’t help, he was going too far with Black Hat patience.

The creature pinched his non-existent nose.

“How is-”

Black Hat paused.

He looked at Flug upside down with disdain and then snapped his fingers.

A blue suit with a yellow tie appeared.

“ Don’t take it as an act of kindness or else. It’s only because in the first place I don’t want to talk with you anymore and in a second because you have such a poor taste when it comes to clothes. It makes me want to throw up.”

Ouch. It hurt.

“ Thanks you Jefe.”

The scientist stood up and walked towards the door, in order to change but Black Hat stopped him.

“ Where are you going Doctor ?” Black Hat purred.

“ Changing ?”

“ We lost enough time because of you, do it there”

“But-”

“But what Doctor ? Go straight to the point !”

“ With all due respect-”

“ Ohh I see” Black Hat’s smile was getting wider, “ You don’t want me to see your blue pants with plane patterns ?”

Flug was shocked. How did he know exactly what he was currently wearing?

“H-how-”

“ You don’t have to be embarrassed in front of me now, since I already saw your terrible disgusting underwear.” Black Hat scoffed.

Black Hat wanted obviously to make him feel uncomfortable.

“ Now, you have three minutes lasting to put this fucking suit or I’ll kill you”

Flug quickly took off his clothes and put the suit.

As his boss walked towards him he spoke : “ Good. Now, Doctor we’re-”

Black Hat stopped, looking right at Flug, mixed expressions on his face. The young man couldn’t tell if the eldritch was angry, disgusted or shocked.

By reflex, he closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms.

His arms were violently removed from his face by Black Hat. The scientist opened his eyes when he noticed that his boss was holding his tie. His heart started pondering against his chest. Was he going to hang him?

Black Hat’s eye was focused on the tie.

“ How is this possible Flug ?”

Kenning was confused, what was happening ?

“ How can you don’t even know how to wear a tie ! Look at this knot, during my existence I’ve seen kids of only 8 years old making a better knot than you ! You’re right to look away Kenny Flugslys. That’s a shame ! I can’t believe this ! How old are you remember me ?”

“ N-nineteen”

“ EXACTLY, NINETEEN,AND YOU STILL DON’T KNOW HOW TO WEAR A TIE !”

As Black Hat was making his tie correctly, growling that they were going to lose a lot of time because of him and that the scientist was lucky he was a ‘patient person’, because in an other case he would have already killed him; Flug couldn’t help but feeling like a small child being reprimanded by his dad.

“Now, said Black Hat as he grabbed Flug wrist, let’s go to my office”.


End file.
